TVR Voxson (Italy)
Background: TVR Voxson is a television station in Italy that initially showed generalist programming, but has now become a channel for retro productions. It was acquired by Europa 7 in 1987. (1982-86) Logo: On a space background, we see a custom, blocky grey "T" in a flying towards the viewer with a trail behind it. There is a square with the logo on it flying to the right as the T moves. Suddenly, a cube with the logo on each side bounces on each side of the screen until it situates in the center and moves towards the viewer. A "V" in the same font as the "T" flies towards the viewer from the top. After this, there are now two cubes with the logo on each side, and they bounce around the screen, passing through each other as they do so, and converge at the end. An "R" now flies from the right of the screen towards the viewer. The same two cubes from before reappear and engage in similar behavior. The logo now flips in from the bottom with a trail; it consists of "TVR" (all of the letters flying by throughout the logo), all in the same custom font. "VOXSON" spins in as well in a more plain light blue font. The logo then flies away. Variants: * A shorter version exists. The letters would sometimes fly in, arranged "TRV", in clockwise order, on the side of the screen. "VOXSON" would spin in, and the letters would rearrange themselves and then separate. * There was a closing variant in which the logomark and wordmark spun out in consecutive order. * There would sometimes be searchlights bordering or inside of the logo. * A variant was seen with just the logo spinning in along with the "VOXSON" wordmark, with the searchlight border. It would spin out as usual. FX/SFX: The animation of the cubes in the long variant, and the animation of the logo in all of the variants. Cheesy Factor: Primitive animation is used in all of the variants, especially in the long version; the cubes flying in space look Scanimated. In the short variants the animation is also more simple and the trailing effects look cheap. The logo design is also unattractive and not very professional, looking ahead of its time. Music/Sounds: For the long variant, it used a six-note synth theme with five deeper synth notes following it. This repeats itself three times throughout each animation sequence. At the end, a choir sings "TVR Voxson". Music/Sounds Variants: *The short variants had just the choir and the five-note synth theme; however, the theme had more of a "wah" sound to it as opposed to the long variant which sounds cleaner. The closing logo had the unedited five-note theme. Availability: Extremely rare even in Italy. The old programming with this logo is only shown on the channel on occasion. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The dark setting, music, and ugly logo could bother some, but it's a cool logo. Category:Italy Category:Television Category:1982